Aquel Lobo Del Desierto
by K'ngri Saiyajin
Summary: Experiencias, triunfos, fracasos, momentos y mil experiencias vividas que me convirtieron en lo que soy: en este lobo solitario del desierto..." PRIMER FIC LUEGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE AUSENCIA! ONESHOT


"_**Aquel Lobo Del Desierto…"**_

"_Durante mi larga y aventurera vida aprendi muchas lecciones valiosas. Algunas fueron fáciles y divertidas, mientras que otras se mostraban ante mí como complicadas de principio a fin…"_

Nuestro singular personaje reflexionaba estas palabras mientras se llevaba una copa llena del exquisito vino tinto que tanto le agradaba a los labios; al terminar de saborearlo e ingerirlo solto un profundo y cansado suspiro hacia el hermoso y amplio paisaje nocturno que se encontraba frente a el.

Las luces de la enorme capital, que cada dia cuando se ocultaba el sol se mostraban brillantes, esta noche en especial se veian acompañadas de un majestuoso cielo estrellado y una hermosísima luna menguante que, conjuntamente con la casi completa oscuridad de su recamara y su soledad en aquel momento hacían que el ambiente se tornara el ideal para recordar cosas y volverse nostálgico.

Luego de contemplar aquella maravillosa visión desde su balcón decidió observar su habitación. Dando un lago vistazo logró notar que todos los momentos de su larga trayectoria se encontraban allí. Sus éxitos y fracasos resumidos en esas cuatro paredes: algunos retratos de sus muy queridos amigos, otros suyos con importantes celebridades de aquel entonces, algunas otras autografiadas, una que otra autografiada… todo esto sin contar los diversos objetos que estaban distribuidos por todo su hogar que, al observarlos y analizarlos con detenimiento, le hacían llegar a una única conclusión.

"_Ya me llego la vejez…"_

Decidió entonces salir de la recamara y recorrer su amplio, lujoso y acogedor hogar. Ese departamento era el sueño de cualquier hombre soltero… no. SU VIDA era el sueño de cualquier hombre: rico, soltero, famoso por lo exitosa que fue su carrera aunque ya estuviese retirado, codiciado por las mujeres jóvenes (a pesar de ser un poco mayor, seguía poseyendo ese encanto de su juventud, además que sus millones le ayudaban con creces en la conquista del genero femenino), con un pent-house maravilloso, esplendidos autos y siempre rodeado de gente sonriente y hermosa.

Llego a la sala de estar, donde tenia en uno de los muros un enorme espejo decorativo, observarse detenidamente en el lo puso aun mas analítico.

"_como pasan los años. He vivido muchas cosas, demasiadas para un humano normal; estoy muy agradecido con kami por la vida que me ha tocado y no siento arrepentimiento alguno por mis decisiones y mis actos. Sé a la perfeccion que de no haber vivido las situaciones que me tocó vivr, no estaría posicionado donde estoy hoy… aunque a veces, solo a veces me arrepiento de una mala decisión que me marco para siempre"_

Meditaba todo aquello con una sonrisa nostálgica en su ya maduro rostro. Revisó meticulosamente su rostro y su cuerpo; aunque ya tenia muchos años encima y bastantes cicatrices de batallas vividas en el pasado, había que admitir que se veía en excelentes condiciones debido a que seguía su entrenamiento, a pesar de que ya no hacia ni la octava parte de los ejercicios que realizaba en sus tiempos de guerrero. Sus cabellos seguían largos y ahora tenían un tono gris; el ultimo eran sus arrugas, esas si que delataban su edad, comparándolo con el del pasado, su rostro había cambiado muchísimo. Siempre pensaba que de no ser por sus características cicatrices, llegaría a ser hasta irreconocible para sus amigos.

Dejo de fijarse en su físico y concentro su atención en un retrato que se encontraba en una mesa cercana. Era una fotografía de todo el grupo, hace muchos años ya. Goku era solo un pequeño y él y su amigo Puar acababan de hacerse amigos del simpatico niño con cola que fue su rival. Presto especial atención a la chica que siempre los acompañaba en sus aventuras, esa peliazul que durante mucho tiempo fue el primer y gran amor de su vida, y que aunque se hubiesen separado hace muchas lunas atrás, seguía siendo la primera.

Recordaba con gracia aquel tiempo en el que junto a Puar se ganaba la vida como asaltante en el desierto. Era un muchacho bandido, fuerte, algunos dirían que despiadado, pero con un inexplicable temor hacia las féminas. Esa fue la causa por la que huyó en su primer encuentro. Pero conforme se acerco a ellos la jovencita lo cambio, pasando de tener miedo, a no poder vivir sin una mujer entre sus brazos.

"_Me pregunto como seria mi vida ahora si no le hubiese sido infiel a ella? De seguro estaría casado, con hijos, una familia grande, capaz y hasta nietos tendría…" _pensó al recordar que la Briefs era abuela de unas mellizas de cabello lila, un pequeño peliazul que había nacido hace algunos meses y un jovencito que era idéntico a…

Frunció el ceño, ese mocoso era la copia exacta de aquel que lo asesino hace mucho tiempo, mismo que aprovecho su descuido y se llevo consigo a su amada, ese que si supo hacer las cosas como debían hacerse aunque tuviera un pasado oscuro, cambio para ella y para sus hijos y en actualidad era el líder de aquella familia por la que vivía, con los que compartía, entrenaba, disfrutaba… en fin, las "típicas" cosas que hace un abuelo Saiyayin.

Bueno, ya todo aquello había pasado, y aunque aun sentía algo de rencor hacia el, se había resignado a que había sido derrotado. Aun conservaba la amistad de Bulma y a Vegeta ya ni lo miraba en las pocas ocaciones que pasaba por la capsule corp.

Todo había cambiado muchísimo, su pequeño amigo azul ya no se encontraba vivo y lo extrañaba con creces, algunos otros habían desaparecido por sus entrenamientos y el hombre mas fuerte del universo se había ido hace tiempo con shenlong y jamás regreso.

Le quedaba claro que el camino a recorrer ya no era tan largo como antes, solo deseaba que sus últimos años transcurrieran de forma pacifica, aunque se encontrara tan solo. Ya era algo tarde para pensar en familia, solo le quedaba vivir cada momento como si fuese el ultimo, ignorar las criticas que lo tachaban de parrandero y jugador, y morir al igual que como llego a este mundo…

"_Como un lobo solitario del desierto…"_

* * *

Hola! Waoo siglos si subir algo a esta pagina! Estoy revisando y han cambiado un monton de cosas. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es una historia viejísima que encontré en una libreta enpolvada, estaba por la mitad y no había decidido terminarla porque no podía subirla; pero gracias a que tengo compu nueva (¡al fin y luego de ahorrar tanto!) decidi volver a dedicarme a mi pasatiempo favorito: escribir fics.

Yamcha siempre me pareció un personaje interesante, y me gusta imaginar que ocurrió con el, aunque siempre me lo imagino solo no se porque u.u

Bueno, si les gusta, si la odian, cualquier cosa, un review me ayudaría a mejorar ^ ^ todos los días puede aprenderse algo nuevo

**¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
